Won’t The Real King Of Games Please Stand Up?
by Demented Marik
Summary: This is a spoof off of “The Real Slim Shady,” by Eminem. It’s been changed around and I hope you enjoy this small piece of my insanity.


1

Title: Won't The Real King Of Games Please Stand Up?

Author: Demented Marik

Beta: Aishi-Cc

Warnings: humor, general, yaoi content, swearing

Pairing:

Rated: R

Email: 

Well YuGiOh is not mine. Everyone should know that by now. This is a spoof off of _"The Real Slim Shady," _by **Eminem. **It's been changed around and I hope you enjoy this small piece of my insanity.

R&R please?

_Ya'll act like you never seen a Ceo before_

_Jaws all on the floor like Yami and Anzu just bust in the door_

_And he started whoopin' her ass just like before they first got divorced,_

_Throwin her over furniture_

_It's the return of the-_

_Aw, wait, no wait, you're kidding, she just didn't say what I think she meant, did she?_

_And Yuugi said-_

_Nothing you idoit's! Yuugi's dead_

_I killed him in my basement_

_Shanky bitches love Ceo's_

_tick-tick-tick_

"_Seto Kaiba, I'm in love with him, look at him!"_

_Yeah sneakin' around, grabbin his you-know-what_

_Tryin' to shoot at you._

"_Yeah but he's so cute, though!"_

_Yeah, he's probably got a couple o' screws up in his head loose_

_But no worse than what goes on when Jounouchi's in his bedroom_

_Some-times they, probably wanna get on TV, and just let loose_

_His bum is on his dick, his bum is on his dick_

_And Jou's lucky 'cause that thing isn't a little prick_

_And that's the message what we deliver to little kids and expect 'em not to know what the hell _

_yaoi is_

_Of course they're gonna know what shounen ai is_

_By the age they're gettin' high ne?_

_They got their own internet access, don't they_

_I don't mind homosexuals,_

_Hey I can be flexible_

_(And so are they, I've seen 'em fuck each other's assholes)_

_But if we can hump dead spirits and Pharaoh's_

_Than there's no reason that Otogi and Honda can't elope_

_But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote:_

_Seto kill those skanky hoes_

_Sing the chorus, and it goes_

_Kaiba is crazy and acts kinda shady,_

_And other little freaks are just emulating_

_So won't the real King of Games please stand up?_

_Please stand up, please stand up_

_Edited episodes don't gotta cuss to get viewers_

_Well, video's are cool, so fuck tv and fuck you too_

_You think I give a damn about your granny?_

_Most old people can't even stomach anime, let alone stand it_

"_But Kaiba when your in Duelist Kingdom, I've never heard you swear."_

"_What the hell are you talking about? How the hell did you get in here? What time is it here?_

_Where's Jounouchi's rear? (bullshit)_

_Ishizu Ishtar better not be near,_

_So I can fuck Jou's asshole and get out my burst_

_Before Isis argues that she wanted to give me head first_

_Little bitch, what makes you think you can get some action from me?_

_Yeah, you're hot, but you're a spineless cunt, ya see?_

_I should go down on Jou right in front of you and show the whole world what we duelist's really do_

_I'm sick of this little girl and boy stuff_

_Isihzu, Jounouchi's who I fuck,_

_So get the hell offa me and just give it up_

_And there's a million of us just like me, who cuss like me, who just don't give a fuck like me_

_Who dress like me, walk, talk and act like me_

_It just might be the next best thing but not quite me-_

_Kaiba is crazy and acts kinda shady_

_Any other little freaks are just emulating_

_So won't the real King of Games please stand up?_

_He's like a head trip to listen to, 'cause he only gonna do_

_The things you wanna do to that guy who sits in front of you_

_The only difference is he's got the ball's to kick ass_

_In front of your whole class and throw him over the desk and through the door glass_

_He'd just raise up his hand and shoot him_

_Or pull down his pants and screw him_

_But he'll still do him_

_Better than 90 of you fuckers out there_

_And you wonder how can Jounouchi take it up the rear from him here_

_It's funny, 'cause at the rate he's goin' when he's fifty,_

_He'll be the only person in the nursing home who's threatening_

_Grabbin' nurses hair, and through their prayers sayin'_

"_Where the hell is my puppy, 'cause I'm still waiting."_

_And every single person is a Seto Kaiba lurkin' he could be workin' at Burger World poisoning your onion rings_

_Pull in the parking lot, screamin'_

"_I don't give a fuck!" With his hands down and his hard on up_

_So will the real King of Games please stand up and put one of those fingers on each hand up?_

_And be proud to be outta ya mind, and outta control, now one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?_

_Kaiba is crazy and acts kinda shady_

_Any other little freaks are just emulating_

_So won't the real King of Games please stand up?_

_Please, stand up, please stand up?_

Well that's it. Scary eh? I didn't mean to offend anyone with the harsh language however you know that Eminem is a harsh person. Anyone I hope this was enjoyable to you and please leave a comment. Good/bad or a simple grunt!


End file.
